Avatar's Charm
by Aurora2490
Summary: When bending crosses the words what will occur? Aang/OC/Zuko. Yoai. You don't like dont read!


**Aang swirled around the forest battling a powerful Fire General by the name of Rekenu. "Give up Avatar. Your mine!" Yelled the general. "I think not!" Said Katara swirling the lake which sat to her right. A giant tidle wave rose over her head and Aang at the same time entered the Avatar state and started to bring the water to himself as well. "This is your last battle." Aang said in his Avatar voice. "I call apon the water's do your worst." Said Aang and they hit the general as he motioned. The water froze his hands and foot and he couldn't move. Toph for good measure incased him in stone. "That should hold him." She said. Aang was still in the Avatar state when a burst of light escaped him and disappeared into the sky. He fell to the ground and Katara ran to him as he slowly awoke. "What was that?" Asked Sokka running in. "I'm not sure but I fell like I've lost something." Said Aang and Katara helped him up.**

**In a different world………**

**Piper stood at the cradle of her new child. "He's so beautiful." Said Leo and she smiled. "Hello my little Oran." Said Piper stroking his cheek. The little child slept peacefully as they left his room. A great light appeared over him and split into four pieces. Four nearly faded beings stood around his cradle. "This is the child?" Asked the one with the arrow's on her forehead. "Yes Telone it is." Said Roku. "Why are we here. He is but a mere child." Said the earth bender. "Be that as it maybe he is also much more. We are in a different time then in our world. At this time in our's Aang is still a glint in the eye of design. This child is much more than he appear's. He will have great power when he grows. Even now his power could topple the greatest foe. I sense it in his blood. Not only that he is in essence a elemental spirit like us. Warm as fire, as flood as the water's, strong as Earth, and as agile as the winds that gave him breath. He will be great in his world and in ours." Said Roku. "But what would this mean for Aang? What about when he finishes the final battle? The child here will want to leave and return home. Aang would be devastated." Said the female air bender. "Is there something you sense Ty?" Asked the earth bender. "Yes. I sense this young babe will grow to be a beauty and loving person. Feirce yet docile. The perfect mate for the Avatar. Strong yet flexible enough to show their own pain." She said and Roku and the two other's understood. "It will be the choice of the child." Said Roku. They nodded and swirled in to balls of spirit energy again and entered the soul of the child endowing him with their gifts.**

**Some time later………………….. **

**The child had grown since that faithful night 17 years exactly to the day. He was now 17 and out of his fourth year of college getting his degree in fashion and design. He sat at the breakfast table with his family eating. "So what you wanna do on your special day bro?" Asked Chris. "I don't know. I have this feeling that I want to stay home today for some reason. It's kind of like a warning feeling like somethings coming." He said bring more tea into his glass with his power's. "Personal gain." Said Leo scolding. "Dad I hardly think getting more tea is going to change the world." He smiled. "Your power's are weird. No Hallowell in the past has been elemental." Said Wyatt. "Not true. Aunt Phoebe and Prue's past life had ice and fire throwing." Said Oran and Wyatt submitted to that. **

"**Well I think I'll just bone up on my potions and stuff for the day. Of course also let mom dote on me with a fabuloso dinner." He said and Piper smiled. "Ok you cheeky bastard." She said kissing her son when getting up. A demon shimmered in the room and they all saw it. Oran moved his body in a forceful grace when the demon sent out a fireball and caught it and swirled it and sent it back with his own destroying the demon. "I have no idea what you did right in your past life but I am so jealous." Said Chris and he smiled. The phone range and Oran picked it up. **

"**Hey Marcus." he said. He talked to the boy who wished him a happy birthday. "Bye. Yeah you to." He said. "Another suitor?" Asked Chris cheekly. "No. Marcu just wishing me a happy birthday. Not every guy wants in my pants." Said Oran sitting. "Bro when you look like that every guy wants into your pants." He said. Oran was 5'3 with short blond hair with natural red highlights, crystal blue eyes, with full lips, and feminine swimmers body. He was in all actuality a beauty. "What ever you say bro." Said Oran. "I'm just saying bro. Your hot and most guys gay or not would do anything to see you naked." Said Chris. "It's bad enough the football team in school talks about you." Said Wyatt rolling his eyes. "You two it an't his fault he is a knock off like your father." Leo said smiling. "Dream on dad." Said Chris and Leo playfully swatted the bad of his head. "Well see you later. I'm going for a bit of book study." He said running up the stair's. **

**In the other world………..**

**Aang sat with his friends who were all eating and talking. "Aang what's wrong you haven't eat'n a thing. That's not like you." Said Zuko their newest addition. "I don't know. All I know is that I feel like somethings coming. It feels firmiliar yet not." Said Aang. "Old enemy?" Asked Sokka. "No. Friendly. Anceint yet young. Powerful as well." He said concentrating. "Have you managed to call Roku yet?" Asked Toph. "No. It's as if he left my body." Said Aang unsettled. They each looked around and went back to eating while Aang meditated.**

**Manor attic………**

**Oran sat studing the book in the living room when Phoebe orbed in with Paige. "He nephew." Said Phoebe hugging him and handing him a box. "Happy birthday." Said her and Paige who gave him a smaller box. He opened them to find a ring and kimono in the box. "Their beautiful." he said. He put on the ring and got out the kimono and it shined. "Thank you." he said and hugged them. Piper came in and saw the gifts and handed him hers. It was a triquetrous necklace with a blue saphire in the middle. He was hugging them again then ran upstairs to put on the kimono. **

**After five minutes he came down. "Stunning." Paige said looking at him come down. "When did we get a sister?" Teased Wyatt and Piper hit him in the shoulder making him wince. "Your beautiful bro." Said Chris hugging him. Wyatt hugged him to and as they all did the book started to go nuts. Wyatt. Chris, and Oran were pulled towards it and Piper tried to hold Oran but he was pulled away and they disappeared. "What just happened?" Asked Piper. "I have no idea." Leo said and they just started to cry.**

**In the other Earth………**

**The gange was sitting by the lake still and Zuko was teaching Aang more fire bending. They were going at it pretty hard when the water began to glow. Earth began to swirl towards the swirling water and some of Aang's fire went as well. The air began to swirl around it to and a bright light eminated. The ball landed on the ground and disappeared and the Hallowell sons laid there unconscious. "What was that?" Asked Katara walking closer. "I have no idea." Zukco said but Aang got closer. He turned over Oran and studied his features. "I recongnize him." Said Aang. "Who is he?" Asked Toph. "It's not like a name or face. The feel of him is firmiliar. When I touch this one I feel power and peace. I think he's a bender. He just feels firmiliar. Kind of like when I used to call apon Roku." Said Aang and the three began to wake. **

**Chris sat up and began looking around. "Wyatt!" Chris said running to him and shaking his brother. "What?" Asked Wyatt shooting up. "Owe!" He said. His arm was sprained. "Your hurt here." Said Katara calling water to her and cuffing it around his harm and it glowed. "That's…." Said Chris and he remembered. He turned and saw Aang holding Oran. He ran over and pulled his brother to him and looked him over. Oran started to wake and sat up. "What hit us?" Asked Oran. "I have no idea. But what ever the book of shadows did it did it big." Said Chris. "Oran look she's like you bro." Said Wyatt and Oran saw. "He's a water bender?" Asked Katara. "I guess you could say that. We're witches. Moving water is one of his gifts." Chris. "Witch?" Asked Toph. "Are you guys not magical?" Asked Wyatt. "No. We're bender's. Well some of us anyway. What do you mean magical?" Asked Katara putting the water back in the lake. **

"**I sware I hate that book." Said Chris standing and rubbing his face. "What book?" Asked Zuko. Chris looked at Oran. "I feel we can trust them Chris." Said Oran. "It's our families tome. It carries in the power of our whole family line. Sometimes it likes to act on its own and it sent us here." Said Chris frustrated. "Can I see you bend?" Asked Aang excited. "Sure. I'm a little stiff from that ride so it may be a good idea to help lossen me anyway. Spread after that ride I don't know what will happen with how I'm feeling." Said Oran and they backed up. "You guys will love this. Oran is a martial arts master. He's even better than our aunt and that's saying something." Said Chris smiling.**

**They turned to him and he called some water to him and moved it around slowly. "It appear's I'm fine so bigger." He said pulling more water to him then swirling it around that hit the ground calling up a boulder and swirl wind with the water. For his last he called fire and the settled his power. "He…… Can bend all four?" Asked Zuko actually surprised. "Yeah why can't you guys?" Asked Chris. "No only Aang the Avatar can." Said Toph pointing to a stunned Aang. "Well I've been able to do all four since I was 13. I got air bending first. Well out of my elemental power's anyway." He said laughing. "You have more?" Asked Katara. "Yeah. I'm tired out after that ride and can't believe it after eating moms cooking but hungry." he said. "Here come with me." Aang said walking him to a spot and having him sit by him. "You can share with me." Aang said. "Thank you. Your so kind Aang." He said taking a berry. Aang watched him eat and smiled eating to. **

"**Great even in this world our brother gets the guys." Chris said throwing up his hands. They walked over and joined them. "So where are you three from?" Asked Zuko looking at Aang and Oran. "We're from I'm guessing another world. Knowing our book and the elder's we've ended up in some alternate demenshine. I really hate those guys." Said Wyatt huffing. "Elder's should be listened to." Said Sokka. "Not these ones. Their meddling busy bodies who have nothing better to do then mess with our lives like they did our parents and aunts." Said Chris. "What they do?" Asked Toph. "Nearly stopped us from being born. They wouldn't allow a marriage between a witch and white lighter." Said Chris. "Whitelighter?" Asked Zuko. "Angel. Their beings that watch over witches and other good people." Said Oran. "Yeah me and Wyatt are half wicth and Whitelighter." Said Chris. "Orans not? Why he have a different dad?" Asked Aang looking at Oran. "No. You see one normally only becomes a white lighter after ones mortal death. My dad died saving soldiers in a war. So he was made a white lighter and immortal. He is actually around a hundred but looks no where near it. You see before my birth he gave up his white lighter power's. So I am didn't inherit any. Which is probably better. Chris and Wyatt think I'm weird already with my I guess elemental bending as you call it." Said Oran eating another berry.**

"**Why's that weird?" Asked Katara. "Our families gifts are inherited. From a single ancestor. She possed three gifts. Moving things with her mind, freezing, and premonition. Up until us everyone only had one. Our mother had the power to freeze. I have it as well as her power of combustion. Our other power's evolve from our pass power's. Combustion is just reverse freezing. Instead of slowing matter down I make it spead up.' Said Chris. "Can you show us?" Asked Sokka. "Sure." Oran said he threw up a berry and flicked his wrist and it exploded and froze. "I hate you." Chris said looking at him. "what?" asked Aang. "Oh I'm the first of us three to learn to control the both at once. I explode it then freeze it." He said flicking his wrist again and the bits feel to the ground. **

"**So where did you get bending?" Asked Toph. "Well I have a great aunt who was a fire thrower but she was evil." Said Oran. "Evil?" Asked Katara. "Yeah. Our line is made up of good witches. But she fell for a warlock and he turned her evil. She was killed by her cousins." Said Chris. "Wow." Said Sokka. "Yeah. The messed up thing the three of them were the past lives of our mom, our aunts Phoebe and Prue." Said Wyatt. "That is messed up." Said Aang. "Yeah. Past lives are a bitch. They come back to bite you in the ass all to often." Said Oran and Aang smiled again. "I know. Mine do to. I haven't seen a one of them in a while though." Said Aang. "You speak to your past lives regularly?" Asked Wyatt raising his eye brow. **

"**Yeah. But Roku won't talk to me anymore. As the Avatar I have lived a hundred times. But he seems to be gone. But your brother feels firmiliar like he did." Said Aang. "Roku….. I think I know that name." Said Oran. "You should he was your imaginary friend as a child." Said Chris. "Was he an old man. Wore a read war looking out fit?" Asked Oran and Aang nodded excitedly. "This is weird even for us." Wyatt said. "Wy. I think it has more to do with our little brother than you or me. I think we actually just got in the way." Chris said. "What do you mean?" Asked Katara. "I think I know where Roku is." Chris said pointing at Oran. "Him?" Asked Aang. "yes. You said you recognized the feel of him. Maybe its because Roku either inhabits him or is with him." Chris said. Aang sat the berries down and scutted closer to Oran and brought the boy closer and the arrow's glowed. Aang and Oran fainted. "What happened ?" Asked Wyatt running to them. "He's gone into a vishion state and it looks like he took your brother with him." Said Zuko.**

**Spirit world……….**

**Oran awoke sitting beside Aang who was caressing his face trying to wake him. He saw four other's with them. "Where are ?" Asked Oran. "The spirit world. They brought us here." Said Aang. "Ok. Roku it is you." Said Oran smiling. "Yes Oran it is me." The old man smiled. "Where did you go Roku? I thought you were gone for good." Said Aang. "We sensed a great power. One we believe can help you on your mission." Said Roku. "So you gave me bending." Said Oran smiling and the four nodded. " I must say child you passed even my expectations." Said the rough earth bender. "That is not the only reason we brought you together. Is it Aang?" Asked the woman air bender smiling at him. Aang blushed and turned away from Oran. "What? Aang. Are you ok?" Asked Oran crawling over to him and pulling him close. **

"**I have no right." Said Aang. "Right to what?" Asked Oran. "You." Said the water bender. Oran blushed and the three faded into smoke. Oran untied his kimono and slipped it off. He tapped Aangs shoulder making the boy monk turn to him. "What are you doing?" Asked Aang. "Aang I know I don't know you but I've waited seventeen year's for you. I remember where I saw you. It was in my dreams. I saw you holding me. Loving me." Said Oran kissing him. "But I'm to young for you. I am no where near right for you." He said pulling their lips apart. "I will be the judge of who is right for me. You are. Age is a number. I want you Aang. Take me." he said kissing Aang again and this time the air bender didn't fight and pushed the rest of his robe off. Their tongues dueled and Aang rolled him on his back. **

**Oran slipped his sash off and then began with his pants. "Are you sure. You barely know me." He said. "I know we just meet physically but I have known you and this body my whole life." Said Oran kissing his belly button sending shiver's down Aangs spine. Aang sat there in the nude. His arrow accented his body well and he had a runner's build to his body. Lite muscle and no hair anywhere but his cock which was a very think ten inches. "I hope I do well for you. I'm a virgin." Said Oran. "I will be careful." Aang said pulling off his bottoms and Oran's nine and a half shout out. "Your very impressive to." Said Aang blushing. "We could share if you wish. Both do the other." He said. "I think I'd like that." Said Aang kissing his chest then going for a hard nipple. **

**Oran laid Aang on his back and kissed the head of his cock. He licked his lips and tasted Aangs precum. He slowly took the think member down his throat and started to massage it with his throat muscles. "Ah.." Aang moaned and forced more in. Oran let him force his head down and fuck his face. He saw it was lubed and let it out. He straddled Aang and slowly pushed out as he let him enter him. "are you ok?" Asked Aang. "Yeah its just for the spirit world this hurts." he laughed. He soon got him all in and started to ride Aang. Aang held his hips and stroked his cock. "Uh…" Moaned Oran as he rode his new love. He started riding faster and Aang jerk faster and Oran tightened. Aang cumed in Oran as he felt him tighten around him. "That was great." Aang said smiling and kissing him. **

**They woke up in their bodies and sat up with the other's gathered around them. "You two ok?" Asked Chris. "Yeah. Well Roku say's hi." Said Oran pulling Aang up and pulling him close. "What exactly happened?" Asked Wyatt. "Oh they told us they endowed me with bending." He said nuzzling a blushing Aang. "Them?" Asked Sokka. "Yeah. Roku and three other Avatar's. They said they picked me." He said. "Ok. But what I really meant is. Why are you holding Aang?" Asked Wyatt. "Oh." He said. "You want me to tell them?" He asked Aang in a whisper. The boy smiled blushing and the put his face in Oran's neck. " Well short vershion. I'm kind of betrothed to Aang and we made love in the spirit world. No biggy." Said Oran and he smiled. **

"**Are you both nuts? We have no idea how long we'll be here." Said Wyatt and Aang sat up and looked at Oran. "Aang. It's ok I an't going anywhere." he said smiling and kissing the boy. "Wait. I can't be selfish and keep you from your family." He said crying. "You aren't. I've decided that. I want to be with you." he said kissing him again. "What?" Asked Wyatt. "You can't Oran we don't belong here." Said Chris. "Who say's!" I was made for this place. I never really felt right where we were. Now I do." He said putting his face in Aang's chest. "You'd abandon our birth right? Abandon becoming a charmed one?" Asked Chris. "Who say's I have to be. There are six other Hallowells to take up the mantle beside's us. I found a place here!" he said standing and gently placing Aang down. **

"**Your one of our most powerful next to Wyatt." Said Chris. "So that means I have to give up love. I just found Aang. The one I've dreamed about for 17 year's." He said yelling. "That's another thing just how old is this kid?" Asked Wyatt. "I'm 14." Aang said. "14. In our world he's a minor Oran." Said Chris. "Yes but were not in our world are we. This is where I belong." Said Oran. "You don't even know where here is.' Said Wyatt angerly. "You don't even know what's happening?" Said Chris. "So. I know that Aang needs me and more importantly I love him!" Shouted Oran and Aang's eyes got big. "You do?" Asked Aang. Oran turned to him and pulled him in. "Yes Aang. I know we have only known each other a day. But I know I want to get to know you more. To be with you forever and to keep learning as long as we both live." he said kissing Aang.**

"**This is insane. What about our family?" Asked Chris. "I love them to. But I'm needed here. Hell you and Wyatt alone could constitute the Charmed Circle. I know I sound selfish… but for once in my life I want something. Something meaningful. Chris how often have I asked for more then I deserve or need?" Asked Oran. "Never." he said. "Exactly. I just don't need to stay here. I want to. I love you both. You're my brother's. You'll always be in my soul. But I am here." he said. Katara and even Toph were crying as he spoke. "I won't go. You'll have to take me." He said. "So be it." Said Wyatt. **

**He started to throw punches at Oran and Oran moved out of the way. "Stop this! We shouldn't fight!" Chris cried. Wyatt surprised Oran and sent him against a tree with his power's. "Oran!" Yelled Aang running to him. "Aang move. He can hurt you." he said standing. "You can't order me around Wyatt. We've both seen I match you in power." he said and Wyatt sent a rock at him and he turned it to dust. He lifted the water and circled it around Wyatt and froze his hands and legs. "Hear my words hear the rym, Send these two bodies to a place another worldly time, Hallowell line hear my plea and send these two back to the power of three!" He yelled and Wyatt and Chris vanished into orbes. Chris disappeared tearing and waving his good bye. Wyatt was unconscious. **

**Oran fainted and Aang ran to him. "Is he ok?" Asked Katara. "I wish I knew." Said Aang holding him.**

**Manor…………….**

**Piper sat with her sister's when a light flashed and the two brother's were thrown in the room. "Wyatt!" yelled Piper as he got up. She hugged him. "Wait. Where's Oran?" Asked Paige. "He stayed." Chris said. "What?" Asked Phoebe. "The little bastard abandoned us." Said Wyatt. "No! He didn't." Chris said. "Where is he?" Asked Phoebe. "In a alternate world. They were like him. They could bend the elements. It turns out the soul of a powerful one by the name of Roku gave Oran the power to bend the elements. Anyway Oran meet the current Avatar Aang and… their together. He refused to leave him. Said they were meant for one another." Said Chris. "Hold on. He's in another world and with someone?" Asked Piper. "Yes. He said he was not only needed there that he wanted to be there for Aang. I asked Katara their in the middle of a war. Aang has to over turn a powerful fire bender to save his world." Said Chris. "Ok. Well how did you two get back?" Asked Paige. **

"**Well dumbass here attacked him and Oran said a spell to send us here.' Said Chris. "Attacked? You Attacked him?" Asked Piper facing Wyatt. "What? He wasn't seeing reason. I tried to weaken him enough to bring him home." Said Wyatt. "That required you to throw him against a tree?" Asked Chris. "You used magic against him!" yelled Piper. "So?" Asked Wyatt standing. "You can't make anyone do something they don't want to do Wyatt and when they don't that doesn't mean throwing them around!" Paige screamed. Piper began crying. "I guess as long as he's happy. Happy birthday baby." She cried and Phoebe hugged her.**

**Other Earth………………**

**Night had fallen and Aang sat with Oran laying in his lap still unconscious. "He's a brave soul." Said Sokka. "Yeah. He doesn't even really know what's happening here but he chose to stay." Said Toph in an admiring tone. "You quite the affect on people Aang." Said Katara sitting by them and trying water healing on him. After she finished he steared. "Owe my head." He said felling a headache rush in. "You ok?" Asked Toph kneeling by him. "Yeah. Just that spell took a lot of power. I had to tap into Wyatt's to do it." He said. "I'm sorry Oran." Aang said. Oran pulled him down to him and kissed him. "Aang it was my deceshion. My place is here." Said Oran. Aang said nothing just kissed him again.**

**Oran sat up and in between Aang's legs. "So tell us more about you Oran." Said Katara. "Well I'm the third born son to Piper Hallowell and Leo Wyatt." he said. "Were they married?" Asked Katara. "Yeah. She didn't take his name though. It has been a tradition the past couple of generations to keep our names when we marry. In our world it's widely known through the magical community and respected and feared by demons and other badies." Said Oran drinking some water. "Demons?" Asked aang. "Yeah. There one of the reason's I'm skilledn martial arts. My family since Melinda Warren has been the protector's of the magical world. Demons and warlock's seek to destroy good so they can corrupt the world. It's an on going and eternal war. I've been hunting and vanquishing demons and warlocks since I was a babe practically. When I was four I combusted a demon who was strangling my mother." Said Oran. "You kill?" Asked Sokka. "Yes but only when need be. Occashionally we have to kill an upper level when we find out about them. Their not human. While I hate killing. If we didn't then thousands of more people would die. My grandmother did." Said Oran. "I'm sorry how'd it happen?" Asked Katara. "It was before my time but. My aunt Prue was there as a child. A demon made up of water drowned her from the inside out. She was trying to destroy it so the lake it inhabited would be safe again. It had killed a few people to claim their life force and bodies as it's own." He said. **

"**What happened to it?" Asked Zuko. "When Grams Patty died My moms grams bound their power's and wipped their memories of ever being witches. But when she died the spell wore off. They were flung back into the magical world and barely survived. It claimed my aunt prue. Then they found my aunt Paige. They eventually killed the Source. Then again, again, and again." He laughed. "What he come back?" Asked Toph. "Yeah. He took over my Aunt Phoebe's husband Cole. He was the exception to our demon thinking because he was half human so he had a soul. Phoebe stripped him of his demonice power's. But that had left a void in which the Source grew and took control." He said. They all looked amazed and a bit stunned. "Me personally. I'm 17, I love to work with cloths, cook, take care of other's, and dance." he said leaning into Aangs arms. "I'm sorry you had that fight with your brother's." Katara said. "Well Wyatt has always been a hot head. But I don't blame him. As the twice blessed the fate of the magical world has always been put on his shoulder's. He forgot though they did me as well. After my bending was discovered I became a force that the elder's thought needed controlled and saught to take them away. My mom the tigress she is threatened them with in an inch of their lives. Momma doesn't think to well of the elder's." He laughed. **

"**You miss her?" Asked Zuko. "Of course I'll miss her. She was the perfect mother in every sense. Ok occasionally she would over step with questions about my personal life but other than that. She dispite what the elder's thought made sure we had a child hood. That was particularly important to Wyatt. But she always made us feel normal dispite the demons and warlocks that came after us. Dad is great to. He knew before I did that I was attracted to boys. He kept it a secret for two year's because he knew once mom found out it'd be suitor fill. Finding love matches was not my mother's fortay." He laughed and they did to. "Well I'm glad." Said Aang kissing him on the neck. **

"**You would be. You get to sleep with him." Laughed Sokka. "What jealous meat brain?" Asked Toph. "Maybe." He said and rolled over to go to sleep. "Sorry Sokka. I seem to have a thing for tattooed men." Said Oran giggling and kissing Aang. "You two are to cute." Said Zuko sarcastically walking off. "What's his problem?" Asked Sokka. "When does he ever not have a problem?" asked Katara. Aang and Oran air bended into Appa's saddle and went to sleep holding one another. **

**At about six in the morning Oran woke up and slipped out of Aang's arms. He flew from Appa's saddle to the edge of the water and watched the sun rise. "Beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice. Oran looked to his right and Zuko sat by him. "Yes it is. It's amazing. So your names Zuko." He said and the boy nodded. "Good name. Mean's fire spawn right?" Asked Oran. "Yes howed you know?" Asked Zuko looking at him. "Eh I study various things. Mine is a dirivitive of the name Aurora. It means goddess of swirling lights." He smiled. "Goddess?" Asked Zuko smiling. "Well what can I say my parents played to my feminine nature and appearance. I look like my mother and have my dad's hair color and blue eyes. It pretty much was inevitable." He laughed and Zuko did to. "Your laugh it's nice. But I feel you don't laugh often. That you have deep pain and guilt about things that most of were out of your hands." He said looking at the young man. "How?" He asked. "Another gift. I'm an empath. I sense emotions. Not only that it's all over your face Zuko. You don't need a gift to see that. Just know my friend. That there is no use in feeling guilty about the sins of the father. They were his own not your's have remorse yes. But guilt does you and those around you no good." He said and Zuko looked unsettled and kind of vulnerable. A single tear escaped his eye and he wiped it off and looked as if the tear was a foreign object.**

"**There it is. Your humanity. Never be afraid of tear's. Their an important tool. They help cleans us. Many more will come for you. But let them come Zuko. Other wise you do yourself a great diservice." He said. "Oran!" Yelled Katara. He stood and Zuko stayed sitting. "I'm here anytime Zuko. And your mother young one." He said and Zuko looked at him. "She would be proud of who sit's before me. Don't be afraid to ask for what your heart wants." He said walking off. Zuko walked the opposite direction but looked back watching him walk to the girls and Aang. **

"**Where'd you go?" Asked Aang. "Oh decided to sit by the water to watch the sunrise. Need to clear my mind. Me and Zuko talked a little to." he said. "The Prince actually spoke?" Asked Toph eating a berry. "Yes. He's quite nice to be around. I'm used to the tough exterior. I had a friend the same way." Said Oran and they nodded. Zuko walked up and sat down by Oran and got out some bread he had. "Here you need some of this. Your still hurt and it will help. Here Aang." he said breaking off some and handing it to Oran. He sat and ate the bread and Oran smiled and starting eating his own. Aang smiled and ate his as well. The rest just looked at Zuko like he was an alein.**

"**Well time to head out." Said Zuko when breakfast was finished. A little monkey looking thing flew in. "Oh Momo your back. Oran this is my friend Momo." Aang said and Momo flew to the boy and sniffed him. The lymer licked his nose and Oran smiled. "Hey cute guy." He said holding Momo like a baby and scratching his belly. "How'd you know he likes his belly scratched?" Asked Katara. "What man doesn't?" Asked Oran looking at a blushing Aang. "Ok. Let's go love birds." Said Zuko. They hopped on Appa and flew into the sky. **

"**I guess I'll fill you in Oran. We're in the middle of a war with the fire nation. Their leader fire lord Ozai has been trying to wipe out the other nations." Said Zuko. "He wipped out my people a hundred year's ago. I got stuck with Appa in a iceberg where Katara and Sokka found me. I'm actually 114." Said Aang sadly. Oran hugged him then hit him in the head. "And you were complaining you weren't old enough. "Everyone dispite themselves laughed. "But seriously. I'm sorry Aang. No one deserves that." Said Oran kissing him. Aang crawled into his lap and he hugged him. **

"**The fire lord is my father." Said Zuko looking away. "Like I said Zuko. The sins of your father are his own. Guilt does you no good. It's for the evil. I can tell you I see no evil in your hurt. I see scars and pain but no evil. Everything you've done was for love. Nothing more of less." He Said. "How can you know all this?" Asked Toph. "I'm an empath. At times it's just reading emotions. But with certain people I can tap into the very soul of a person." He said. "My pain is my own no one else's." Said Zuko. Oran touched his arm and was sent into a vishion state.**

**Vishion…………………….**

**Zuko in a battle position. "Who will be my opponent?" He asked. "Me." Said a man. Stepping up. "Father… I can't hurt you." He said standing down. "You are weak!" The older man said and fire kicked him in the face. **

**End……….**

**Coming out of it Oran felt the pain of the burn and cupped his face. "What happened?" Asked Zuko scared and pulled him to him. He removed his hand and the left side of his face was mildly burned. "I had a vishion." He said. "Your face…" Said Zuko. "I saw what he did Zuko. Why the scar plagues you so." Said Oran fainting. Katara crawled over and used some water and healed the burn. "He…" Said Zuko tearing. The rest were unsettled seeing Zuko tear for the first time. "Zuko. This isn't your fault. He is a strong seer it appear's." Said Katara and Aang crawled over and brushed Oran's face. Zuko pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. "Zuko…" Said Aang.**

**Zuko pulled Aang into and hugged them together. Aang was stiff for a minute then settled hugging him. The other turned to give them privacy for the rest of the trip.**

**They arrived in a earth nation town and everyone hopped off Appa out in the forest and walked in. Oran had woken and put his Kimono back on. Zuko stayed by him and Aang. They walked into the city and people started to look at them. "Why they starring?" Asked Sokka. "I think their admiring Oran.' Said Katara. They all laughed and Oran blushed. "Excuse me." Said a mans voice. "Yes sir." Asked Oran turning to look at a man in a white set of cloths. "I haven't seen you here before." He said. "Oh I don't get to travel this way much." he lied. "Well you are a sight if I may say so. Paticulary beautiful in that kimono." The man said. "Thank you it was a gift from my aunt." He said. "Well she has great taste. Are you coming as a suitor to the lords son?" Asked the man. "Oh no. My man might not look to kindly on that." He smiled. "Your taken what a pity. My son would love you." He said and walked away. Aang smiled and kissed him.**

**Oran walked looking around at some of the shops and looked over a table with some trinkets. He examined a necklace. "Good eye." said a young man stepping by him. "Thanks. Very beautiful ma'am. Wish I had some money with me." He said setting it back. "I'll pay." Said the young man. "No I can't ask you to. But thank you." He said. "Nonsense." He said paying the woman and handed Oran the hair piece. "You have someone special?" He asked. "Yes. My boyfriend. He's around somewhere with our friends. Oh there they are." Said Oran waving and Katara ran over. "How you doing Oran?" She asked. "Oh fine. This fine young gentleman was very kind and bought me this hair piece. Oh where are my manner's I didn't ask your name." He said.**

"**It's Kino. My father's the lord that watches over this land." He said. "Oh. Yes one man told asked him if he was a suitor for you." Said Katara smiling and Oran blushed. Aang and Zuko came over. "Kino meet my boyfriend and my friend Togee." He said using name to hide Zuko's identity. "Glad to meet the friends of this rare flower. Aang I am jealous. He is a fine young man." Said Kino smiling. "Thanks. I'm lucky." Aang said taking his hand. **

**There was suddenly a tremor and three men in red walked foreward. "Fire nation bounty hunter's." Said Zuko. "We're here for the Kino son of the lord move aside." Said one and Oran stepped foreward. "You'll have to go through me.' Said Oran and Zuko stepped at his side. "Me as well." Said Zuko. "Very well." The leader said. He motioned and they began the attack. **

**Oran levitated and zuko dispatched the fire. Oran landed again and called water to him making a water whip and snapped it at one of the men. Aang jumped in and took on the third who sent a fireball and he dispatched it. Oran faced the leader and brought the earth up around him and encased him. He used water to freeze the earth in place and eased back as Zuko and Aang dispatched the other two. "Impressive." Said a man walking up with two armed guards. "I froze the walls around him. You should easily be able to move." Said Oran. "father meet Oran. He's the boyfriend to the Avatar." Said Kino standing by him. "I am thankful to you. My son is my life since his mother's passing. I would like to invite you all for lunch." he said shaking Oran's hand. "We would be honored lord." Said Katara and Aang kissed Oran. "Very impressive love." He said. And Oran leaned into his chest and Aang picked him up. "To cute." Katara said giggling and Oran blushed and hid his face in Aang's neck.**

**They sat eating at the lords table where Kino sat by Aang and Oran talking. "Once again thank you for saving my son. Kino often forget's his guard." Said Kino's father. "Yes father but consider who I take after." Said Kino and Oran laughed and snuggled into Aang's chest. "You have chosen well Avatar. Oran is a divine pick." Said Kino's father. "I know. Believe me I do." He said kissing Oran gently. "You are quit the beauty young Oran. Kino must be so jealous." His father said. "that I am." Smiled Kino. "Well love will come to those who wish it to and are pateint. My mother taught me that." Said Oran. "Your mother. She a beauty such as you?" Asked Kino. "Yes she is beautiful. But far more then a pretty face. She was feirce and beautiful. A wonderful cook but could still fight with the strongest of men." he said. "Good woman your mother sounds like." Said Kino and his father nodded. "Oh she had to be to raise three boys." He smiled. "Quite. Kino himself takes much of my energy." Said his father. "Hey!" Said Kino. "My waife was great woman much like your mother although not much of a cook." He laughed.**

"**It's hard losing ones you love. But even harder to war." He said. Kino's father looked at him. "How'd you know?" He asked. "I know what war does to people. I tell the way you talk about her. Like your waiting for her to walk in the door and join us." He said. "You've lost someone haven't you?" Asked Kino whipping a tear away. "Yes that's a pain I know all to well. A dear friend by the name of Mary was walking with me. She was almost like a sister to me. We had grown up together. She was so full of life. As we walked through the park a fireball hit her in the back and I saw the light drain from her eyes as I held her." He said tearing and Zuko whipped the tear's away and Aang watched him. Zuko held the face of the crying boy in his own hands. "Come to me Oran." he said and Oran crawled to him and sat in his lap and cried in his shoulder. The fire prince looked at Aang and motioned for him to join. He walked over and sat by them. Zuko rocked Oran and kissed the top of his hair. "I'm sorry young one." Said Kino's father. "Well do you need to go today?" Asked Kino whipping his eyes. "No. I think it best we stay here for the night and rest." Said Zuko. Aang agreed and Kino showed then a room to take the sleeping boy. **

"**He's such a contrast of character's. So strong. Yet so vulnerable." Said Katara and Toph nodded. "I will supply you with food and some money for your journey." Said the lord. "You…" Said Katara but the man held up his hand. "You all saved my son. That boy there has a great road ahead of him and it would be my honor to help him and the Avatar anyway possible. He said leaving them. **

**Through the rest of the day they stayed their in the room with Oran. Aang on one side. Zuko the other. "Zuko. What do you want from us?" Asked Aang. "I don't know. He.. Made me feel again. His heart Aang it's so vast. Hard to believe he could ever kill." Said Zuko and Aang nodded. "I wish… never mind it's stupid." Said Aang. "What Aang?" Asked Oran waking beside him. "We… Oran… do you like Zuko?" Asked Aang. Oran turned to Zuko then to him. "Yes. He's good hearted and strong. He has power but he doesn't let it rule him. His touch warms me and puts me at ease as your's does." Said Oran. Aang looked at Zuko. "It does me to." He said. "What are you two saying?" Asked Zuko. "I know in the fire nation it is permittable to take two brides." Said Aang. Zuko looked at them stunned but gained his composure. **

"**Yes it is." He said. "We want you Zuko." Said Oran kissing him gently. Aang watched and he started to get hard. "Aang definitely does." Said Oran feeling it and the boy blushed. "Why? I'm toxic." He said sitting up. Oran and Aang sat up with Aang going to Zuko's other side. "No. Your loving. Your father put those thoughts in your head. We love and want you." Aang said and Zuko kissed him and pressed him to the floor. Oran crawled over and watched and slipped off his kimono. Zuko stopped and looked up at him. "Aang already took my virginity. But I still believe I hold some for you." Oran said. Aanag pulled Zuko's shirt off and Oran pulled Aang's off and Zuko pulled them close to him and the three shared a strong passionate three way kiss. **

"**Take me Zuko." Said Oran. Zuko pulled off his bottom's and he sat there naked and Zuko rubbed his body. "Aang lay down." Said Oran. Aang laid on his back and Oran came up you him and took his cock in his throat and Aang moaned. Zuko feed Aang his own and Oran took his chance and lifted Aang's legs and peered at the virgin hole. Oran started sucking on his finger then pushed it in him and Aang jumped but settled into it. "What are you doing to him?" Asked Zuko in pleasure. "I'm lossening him for entrance. It'll make it easier and less painful as he's a virgin." Said Oran. "Can I have his and you have mine." Zuko said blushing. "Zuko don't be embarssed about bottoming. It's just as pleasureable and meaningful as being on top." Oran said kissing him and now fingering Aang with two finger's. **

**Oran went down to his hole and started to lick and eat him out while he put in his third finger. He looked at Zuko's eleven inches and decided a fourth was needed. He pushed it in and Aang moaned more and more. He was wet and lubed. "He is ready Zuko." Said oran moving and Zuko came over. "I will kiss him while you prepare me." Zuko said. Zuko laid on Aang and kissed him and Oran came up behind him and stuck in his already wet first digit and Zuko moaned in estacy. When he put a second in Zuko started to dry hump Aang. He put in his third and Zuko moaned and Aang teased his neck. "I'm ready." Said oran. Zuko sat up and started pushing in Aang. His head popped in and he let Aang adjust and then pushed in more. After 7 minutes he was in and Oran was in him. He fucked Aang while Oran fucked him. **

**Zuko pinched Aang's nipples making him moaned and suck on his finger's. He took hold of his cock and began stroking it and Zuko thrust once hard into him to make him let go and he did. Zuko took hold and stroked him. Aang cummed and Zuko did as he tightened around him. Oran filled Zuko. They collapsed. "I still want to make love to you Oran." Said Zuko still hard and Oran smiled Aang did to and Oran laid on his back. Aang slowly descended on his cock and kissed him. Zuko pushed his leg's into Aang's back and started to push in and in one thrust entered and Oran moaned loudly. "You like that?" Asked Zuko. "Yes." he said. Zuko began fucking him as Aang rode his rode.**

**Aang leaned forward to kiss him and Zuko slipped out of him and pushe dhis head in Aang who moaned in pain and pleasure. "We'll try that later." said Zuko in his ear and pulled out and pushed back in Oran who felt what he did and smiled. He massaged Zuko's cock with his ass muscles and Zuko called out as Aang did and they cummed sending Oran over the edge. They collapsed and held one another. "I…. love… you both." Zuko said tearing and they both kissed him and laid on him and he held them protectively. In the night Katara entered to check on them and found them naked and smiled. She covered them and sneaked out to her and Toph's room. "How are they?" She asked. "Fine. Just fine." Smiled Katara laying down with her to sleep and hugging her. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Love and desperation**

**Oran woke on Appa's back and looked around. They had been traveling for two days and they were all tired. He saw that Sokka was driving Appa. He looked behind him and Zuko as still there holding little Aang. He got on his knee's and kissed them both then turned and crawled besided Katar and Toph. "The sun is killing me." Said Toph sweating. Oran concentrated on his air bending and started a motion of wind and combinded that with a cooling of air. "That better?" He asked. "I love you." Toph said hugging him. "Welcome sis.' He said and he patted her head. "So where in the world are we headed?" Asked Oran. "To Omashu. It's one of the most powerful cities in the earth kingdom and Aang's friend King Bumi." Said Katara. "Good. So does anyone else feel jittery?" Asked Oran shivering. "No why?" Asked Katara sitting up. "It's just. I think I'm feeling something. Something's coming I can tell that and it doesn't like us." Said Oran. "What should we do?" Asked Toph. "I don't see what we can do. I think all we can do is wait and watch." He said looking into the clouds.**

**Another hour later he woke up again and looked out. They were flying over a city. "Omashu.' Aang said taking him in his arms. "Beautiful." He said. "From here we'll move to Ba Sing Sa in a few days. Right now we all need a rest and to practice a bit.' Said Zuko and they nodded. He landed Appa and Oran saw a older man and a couple of soldier's waiting for them. "Bumi!" Said Aang flying off of Appa and Oran followed with Zuko. "Aang. How delightful my little friend." Bumi said hugging him. Zuko and Oran walked forward and stood before Bumi with Zuko. "Oh my. A beauty Aang." Said Bumi sitting the boy down. "Yeah.. He and Zuko are my... mates." He blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Hello Bumi. I am Oran Hallowell. Delighted to met a friend of Aang's." He said. "Pleasure all mine young one. You look like you have a bit of a crazy strike." He smiled. "Well my brother's would say so." He smiled. 'Hey don't worry. I'm crazy to. It makes life interesting." Bumi laughed and Oran giggled. "And Prince Zuko. I am honored." Bumi said and Zuko bowed. "If I may King Bumi. I am no longer Prince of the fire nation. Zuko will be just fine." He said. "Oh but you are Zuko. No one especially your father can take that away from you. Any more then anyone could take my Hallowell heritage away. Once we put the fire lord in his place your people will need some one to guide them. They will look to you. But you will not be alone." Smiled Oran kissing him. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now Oran come with me." Smiled Bumi and Oran walked over and took his arm. "You will love it here. You look hungrey lets feed you.' Bumi said as he walked him away. "Did he just walk off with our fiancee?" Asked Zuko. "Thats Bumi." Smiled Aang.**

**Bumi lead them into the palace dinning room and had Oran sit to his side by him. "Your palace is wonderful Bumi. I can tell the care you put into carring for your city. It's beautiful." Smiled Oran then taking a bite of his fish. "Yes. Could deal with more beauty though." Said Bumi hugging Oran close and he smiled. "Thank you Bumi." he said and started to try and fix his kimono. "Something wrong?" Asked Zuko. "No. It's... well Kimono's while beautiful. Are not exactly made for long travel." He smiled. Bumi clapped his hands and a soldier walked in. "Yes sir." he bowed. "Take my guest to the cloths designer in the city and had a wardrobe made for him. Get him a pack and get him clean up a bit. I dare say his silky hair has suffered a little." Said Bumi. "Bumi. I can't." Smiled Oran. "Nonsense. A flower like you deserves to be pampered. Go.' Instructed Bumi and Oran got up and gave the old man a hug and walked off with the soldier. "Thanks Bumi. Oran really refusses to be looked after." Said Katara. "Well he probably thinks he'll burden us. I don't think he's really talked much about his home either." Said Toph. "I know. He's doing everything for the benefit of us." Said Zuko. "I think he just needs more time. He gave up alot to come here and to be with us. As strong as he is he's very fragile.' Said Aang and the group nodded. Bumi nodded as well and they decided to find something to keep them busy. **

**Oran sat in a tub of cool water and laid back as a woman washed his hair. One massaged his shoulder's as well and another his feet. "You are very tense." Said Zuko walking in. "So are you my Prince." He smiled. The woman got up and left them in privacy. Zuko took off his cloths and got in the tub and oran switched sides and leaned into him. "You haven't been talking about home." Zuko said. "I am home. I'm where I want to be. I do miss my family but you and Aang are also part of my family. A part I'm not willing to give up. All my life magic took more than it gave. Now it's given me the chance to love and be happy. I'm not giving that up.' Said Oran stilling leaning into him. "But this war. We may not survive. I don't want you hurt." He said. "I know. But I will not leave the side of my mates when their lives are in peril. Face it my love. My home is here. My home is in the arms of you and Aang." he said turning around and kissed Zuko. Oran felt his cock harden and he stood up slightly and started to sit on it and it slid slowly in him. When he had gotten on he leaned into Zuko and started to lick and kissed his neck. he rocked his hips while massaging Zuko's cock in between his cheeks and Zuko moaned and bit his lip. **

**"This pain is not only yours. When we look into your pained eyes we feel it to. We love you." Said Oran looking into Zuko's eyes and leaned in and softly kissed his scar. The scar glowed as they orgasumed. Zuko held oran who looked onto his face and the scar slowly faded away. "Welcome to love Zuko." Said Oran kissing him. They got out and Zuko dried them off. They walked to the bench and a box sat there. Oran opened it and a weeks worth of cloths sat in it. He put on a pair of skimpy shorts and a belliless shirt. He tied up his hair in a long ponytail. He slipped on his sandles and looked and by the box was a pair of fans. They were made of light sheet steel. He put on the holster's and slid them in. He walked into the recreation hall King Bumi was staying with the other's. 'How i look?" He asked and they turned Aang was drooling and Zuko looked like a rabid wolf. "Delightful." King Bumi said an d the rest agreed. "Those fans?" Asked Katara. "Yes Aang told me about his bending and I decided to have two made he could use. Light enough for air and water tough enough for fire and earth." He smiled. "Thank you Bumi.' Oran smiled. **

**"Well give us a show." Katara smiled. But before he could there was a blast and there stood a tall girl with two friends. "Azula.' Said Zuko. "Hello brother. Nice to see you.' She said. "Why are you here?" Asked Aang. "I heard the Avatar was here. Thought I'd drop in." She said. "Come along?" Asked Toph. "Just us three." Smiled Azula. Two more girl's popped in." Hello." Said Ty Lee. Mia just nodded. "My brother what happened to that scar of your's?" Asked Azula. "i fixed it.' Said Oran. "So who's the cutie?" Asked Ty Lee. "He is none of your concern." Said Zuko. "Zuko." Said Oran stepping up and placing a hand on his arm. "I am Oran. Consort to Zuko and the Avatar.' He said. "So brother you not only betray your father but fall in love with his enemy?" Asked Azula spitefully. "Shut it sister in law dear. Our I may have to show you why Zuko likes me." Oran said stepping up. "Oh really. How about a little one on one. Mia." Azula said having her step out. **

**Mia started manuvering and oran drew his fans. She threw dart's at him. He raised earth and blocked them and sent the rocks at her. She came in close range and started trying to stab him. He matched he speed and power. he jabbed her with his fans and then kicked her a foot away. "Impressive." Said Azula smiling. "Going to send a another friend at me? Or will you come and strike me yourself?" He asked. "Oran no. She can throw lighting." Zuko said. "My love i can do this." he said and Azula ran out. She bended a giant fire blast and sent it at him. He used one fan to block it and another to counter her whip. He decided it was time to play on her terms. He swirled around sent out a towering air funnel which sent her back. "How?" She asked. "Aang's not the only one who can whip your ass." He said and she got up and speed in. Mia and Ty Lee attacked his friends. He called apon fire and sent a blast back at her. She landed a punch in his gut. "Your as weak as the Avatr is." She said. He looked around and Katar was being thrown into Sokka. Aang was fighting Mia with Zuko. "He is not weak! He values life." he said and she ran around him and sent a fire ball that hit Aang. "No!" He said. She laughed and Aang fell.**

**He watched them struggling and he yelled. They all looked up to see his eyes, hair, and mouth glow. "Azula! Pay for your ignorance." He said sending a wind that sent her into the wall. He turned to Mia and Ty Lee who he captured in rock cages. The soldier's picked them all up and he walked to Aang. "What will we do?" Asked Katara. The burn was bad but Oran kneeled beside him and placed his hands over Aang. "My love awaken." He whispered and the wound turned to a small burn scar. Oran slowly stopped glowing and fell backwards into Zuko's arms. Aang sat up and looked at Oran. He crawled over to him and kissed his unconcious body. "I love you." Aang said. Oran began to wake slowly. "aang." He smiled. "yes. You saved me." Aang smiled. "How's it feel." Asked Oran. "Good. I think I like being saved. Now I realize you did it a while agowhen you came to us." He said pulling him in for a hug. Zuko pulled them both into him and held them tight. "I told you I had the bitch." Oran smiled. "That you did." Zuko teared and kissed him. "Azula was right. Zuko the scar is gone." Said Aang smiling and kissing the eye where it used to be. "How'd you do it?" Asked Katara. "I have no idea. It was during... private activities in the tub." Smiled Oran. "And no one invited me?" Pouted Aang. The gange all laughed. King Buni stepped out of the corner and congradulated them on a fine accomplishment and sent them off to dinner.**

**They sat at the table talking about different subjects and Katara looked to Oran. "Oran. What was your world like?" She asked. "Well in a way more advanced on the technological front. But People aren't as intunded with the earth there as you are here. There are still those of us who are but we're persicuted." Said Oran. "Your ancestor's execution." Nodded Zuko and Oran returned it. "Yes. Christianity took foot hold in rome and spread through it's conquest. As it conjuered it forced people to convert to it's form of beleif in the christian god." Said Oran. "Christianity?" Asked Aang. "Yes. In my world like there are different bending tribes there is different religions. Many around the world. Well the Christian based ones I guess you coul dsay have a tendency to think their right or at least most of the leader's do. They beleive the world began when their god created the garden of Eden. In the garden god gave birth to all creatures. Man included. He decided to give man woman. He told the two that they must never eat from the tree of knowledge. The apple tree. Eve was seduced into doing so by the serpent or the devil as they call him. For this god through Adam and Eve from the garden and into the world. So for many year's woman were forced by the church into second class citizenship. Eventually woman gained equal rights in America where I'm from. But it was centuries later. Some people hate other's for being different. It could be the color of their skin or like me my sexuality. Equal rights laws have force outward equality. But it doesn't always work. Some still get away with intolerance when they can. Trust me when I say that the world I left behind can be good it has good qualities. But here is better. I'm among people who each are different yet they except one another. They except me.' He smiled and Katara hugged him.**


End file.
